The Hidden Treasure
|type = Side quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} The Hidden Treasure is a quest available in . The spirit of Richard Dusant appeared before the Vestige by the bridge leading to Dresan Keep. He died searching for the hidden treasure of the keep and he wants help to finish the search for the Keep's ancient secrets. Quick Walkthrough #Collect Dusant's backpack #Make offerings to the Heralds #Find the Old Well #Search the Underground Vault #Talk to the Keeper of Knowledge #Return to Richard Dusant #Talk to Richard Dusant #Complete the quest Walkthrough The spirit tells the Vestige he was a famous adventurer and treasure hunter before the Bloodthorn cultists killed him. He was looking for the renowned treasure of the Keep, and now he asks for help to finish the quest for him. There are three statues around the ruin called the Heralds. Take the offerings brought in the backpack and present them to the proper Herald. That should open a passage under the well. Each Herald offer a riddle, matching the right offering from the backpack on each statue will ensure the opening of the passage. Take Richard's backpack and head up to the keep to find the three statues. Beware of the Bloodthorn cultists surrounding the area. Engravings on statues The Herald of Thirst The Demon of Knowledge bestowed a great thirst for knowing the unknown and recording the unrecorded. We remember this thirst with a Vessel which begins empty and must be filled with knowledge. (Cup) The Herald of Memory History outlasts flesh. The mountain crumbles and the lake dries, but the map remembers. All history is contained in the Tome. Yet the Tome contains only truth, for that is that will endure. (History Book) The Herald of Illumination Knowledge is light. It is the light of the candle on the book's page and the illumination gained through study. We seek enlightenment against the shadow of ignorance and the darkness of despair. (Candle) After making the offerings follow the marker to find the Old Well. The passage should be open now. Jump down the well and search the underground vault. In one of the rooms they will find another spirit, go forward and talk to it. He is the Keeper of Knowledge and he asks what they are doing here. The spirit tells the Vestige he is the High Librarian of Dresan Keep and charged with protecting the great treasure, the combined histories of the earliest days of High Rock. Their patron is Hermaeus Mora, the scryer of the heavens and he who determines the Tides of Fate. These treasures have been sealed away far too long. Hoarding knowledge is worse than hoarding gold, or so our patron has decreed. Here is the Dresan Index with names of all the volumes and scrolls the keep contains and give it to someone who can make use of it, such as a scholar of magic. Leave the vault through the now unsealed door and return to Richard Dusant. He is really disappointed that there was no fabulous treasure of jewels or gold and that he died for a bunch of moldy old books. A cruel fate, he wishes he had a book before all this that would have told him what was in the keep. Richard rewards the Vestige with Dusant's Antique Dagger and some . Reward *Dusant's Antique Dagger *73–302 fr:Le trésor caché Category:Online: Glenumbra Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Side Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests